A Shocking Delicacy
by Foxboy614
Summary: Eggman's formed a new plan to stop Sonic and his friends in a way that will provide quite a shock. I OWN NOTHING! *Boom-verse*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sonic Boom, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of the other characters. Those belong to Sega. I do not intend to gain any monetary value from this.**

One day, Eggman was in his lab, trying to concoct a plan to stop Sonic and his friends. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing came to him. Any idea he had either was already done, or it was doomed to fail.

"Grrr..." he growled. "There must be something that's sure to work." But no matter what, nothing came to him. He was so busy thinking, he didn't even notice Orbot and Cubot coming in with his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. "Hello, Doctor." Orbot kindly greeted. But no response came from Eggman. "Sir?" Orbot questioned. "Is everything alright?" "Hmm?" Eggman asked, turning his head towards the two robots with his food. "Oh, Orbot. Cubot. I didn't hear you come in." he said. "What'cha doin'?" Cubot asked, curious. "I'm trying to come up with another plan to defeat Sonic, but nothing's coming to mind." Eggman told them. "Well, why don't you eat, and then maybe we can brainstorm on some ideas." Orbot suggested. Eggman agreed and took his sandwich from the robots and left his lab to eat.

Within a few minutes of talking and eating, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot sat down together to brainstorm ideas. "Let's see. A direct attack is too predictable, so that's out." Eggman stated. "Come on, think! What haven't we tried?" "I think I may have an idea." Orbot stated. "One can't work if they're distracted, right?" Orbot asked, hoping to make a point. "Yeah." Eggman answered. "So, what if we were to come up with an idea that would cause Sonic and the others to be too distracted to fight back?" Orbot asked, confident in his idea. "Hmm… you know, for a bucket of bolts, you're no as dumb as I'd thought. However, while the idea's good, how are we going to pull the idea off?" Eggman asked. Orbot, upon hearing that, feel silent. He didn't think that far ahead.

As Orbot sat there, scratching his metallic head, a random Bee Bot flew in and stung Dr. Eggman. "YEEEOWCH!" he yelled in pain. Both Orbot and Cubot were frantically trying to catch the glitching robot, but weren't making much process. After a few minutes, they finally managed to catch it and deactivate it before it could cause any more harm. "I thought I told you dunder-heads to fix that one!" Eggman yelled, mad at his two lackeys. "I thought we had." Cubot defended. "Well, because you didn't, I've got this horrible, stinging pain. Not to mention, I've lost my main train of thought." But, as Eggman stood there, it dawned on him; he may've found a way to distract Sonic! "Wait… THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed. "Orbot! Cubot! Thanks to your incompetence, I may have gotten my idea!" "Really?" Orbot and Cubot asked simultaneously, shocked that Eggman actually thanked them for screwing up. "What is it?" "No time to answer questions! I got to get to work! Oh, baby, I'm on a ROLL right now!" he exclaimed, brimming with joy and excitement. He went back to the lab, ready to put his plan in motion.

 ***Well, it seems Eggman's finally found a plan. But what could it be? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Creation

Eggman got busy immediately, putting his plan into action. Orbot and Cubot waited outside his work area, waiting to see what Dr. Eggman had come up with. Around two hours passed before Dr. Eggman stepped out, holding an orange and yellow cake I his hands. The cake looked quite fancy, possessing an almost tropical quality. It also possessed a sweet, lemony aroma.

"Behold! My creation!" Eggman exclaimed, pride and joy evident in his voice. Both his robots were confused at his cake. "...A cake?" Orbot questioned. "Listen, not to be a doubter or anything, but how is this cake going to distract Sonic and the others? Sure, it smells divine, but how will this work?" "Trust me." Eggman assured. "It'll work. There's more to this cake than meets the eye. All I need now is a guinea pig to test it. Luckily, I managed to find one, and he should be here any minute." "Is it that guinea pig from last night's card game?" Cubot asked. "Rob couldn't make it. He and his wife had other plans." Eggman explained. "However, I managed to find the next best thing."

"Does your idiocy know no limits?" a dark voice asked. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot all looked behind them to see Shadow the Hedgehog standing there with his arms crossed and his usual "go die" look on his face. "You called me all the way over here, just to test a stupid cake?!" "Trust me, Shadow. This is no ordinary cake. I guarantee you this will prove to be quite shocking to say the least." Eggman said with confidence. "Hmph. It's a waste of time, if you ask me. What do you plan to do? Throw it at them?" Shadow asked, annoyed at the current situation. Oh, come now Shadow. Just try the cake, and then tell me your opinion on my plan." Eggman said, trying to convince the dark hedgehog to try the cake and see if his plan would work. As Shadow examined the cake, he had to admit it looked and smelled delicious. "Well… maybe just a bite." he gave in. He then went over to the cake and cut him out a piece, and Orbot gave him a plastic fork to use. Shadow then cut off a piece of the cake and placed it in his mouth. Upon eating the piece, his eyes widened a bit. The cake tasted just as good as it looked and smelled. It was a lemon cake with lemon and orange-flavored icing. It was sweet, but not too overpowering.

"So..." Eggman began, a near-undetectable smug tone in his voice. "How is it?" "I still think the plan is doomed to fail, but I must admit, this cake is excellent. I say you should've made the orange icing not as prominent. Otherwise, if being an evil genius doesn't work out for you, you may have a future in baking." Shadow admitted. It wasn't long after that, though, that his mouth and teeth began to feel weird. "OK, my mouth is tingling. Is that supposed to happen?" Shadow asked, worried. "Oh, yes." Eggman whispered. Soon, Shadow's whole mouth gave off an amber-colored glow and his mouth was in a lot of pain.

"OOOOOWWWW! URGH! MY TEETH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU OVER-GROWN, WALKING EGG?!" Shadow hollered, his mouth in pure agony. "YES! IT WORKED!" Eggman yelled out with glee. "The special ingredient in the cake gave whoever ate it, in this case, you, Shadow," he explained, earning an angry growl from the black hedgehog. "a very painful tooth ache." he finished. "So THAT'S why you called me?! To give me this UNBEARABLE pain?!" Shadow asked, his anger building and boiling within him. "Pretty much." came Eggman's blunt response. Shadow had reached his boiling point with the doctor. "Why you little son of a- ACK! OOWWW!" Shadow began, but stopped because his mouth was in too much pain. "Ho HOOOO! It actually managed to stop Shadow from attacking me! Ooo, this is SURE to work!" Eggman exclaimed, giddy beyond belief.

Eggman was now more confident than ever that his plan would work. "So, ***ack*** if you don't mind me asking, ***ouch*** what do you plan to do with this cake?" Shadow asked, clutching his mouth. "I'm glad you asked." Eggman said with a grin. "I plan to give this cake to Sonic and his do-gooder friends. Once they eat it, their mouths will be in so much pain and agony, they'll be too busy grasping their mouths in pain to try and stop me! Then, I can send my robots in, overpower them, and swarm the village! Not to mention get my dry cleaning for free. The cost is getting ridiculous." he added with a bit of annoyance in his voice at the last sentence. Shadow hated to admit it, but he actually thought that was a good idea. "I think I may've formed a slight respect for you, Dr. But that still leaves the question of how you're going to give it to them." Shadow pointed out. "Oh, trust me. Since the idea hit me, I've been on a roll. I've already thought that part out." Eggman said matter-of-factly.

His plan to distribute the cake was simple; he would have his robots give the cake to Dave and have HIM serve the cake. Since Sonic and the others never take him that seriously, they'd never suspect a thing. He had to promise a big amount of money to get Dave to agree, but he felt it'd be worth it in the end.

"Oh, this is going to be wicked." Eggman said evilly, followed by an evil laugh.

 ***So THAT'S his plan. Trust me, things should get better as the story progresses onward.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan's In Motion

It was now lunch-time for Team Sonic as they headed for Meh Burger to get something to eat. Well… at least to try out the new special treat Dave had promised. Sonic and the others, except for Sticks, were eager to try it out. "It'll be interesting to eat this treat that the villagers may actually be able to keep down." Sonic stated. "Preach it brother." Tails added with a short laugh. "I don't trust this one bit." Sticks said, not even slightly amused. "Let me guess; something that involves government mind control or a parasitic alien developing in our bodies, waiting for the right time to leave its host and enslave us all?" Tails said sarcastically. "Well that, and last time we ate a special treat, we ended up acting like Eggman." Sticks responded. The others nodded their heads in a "she has a point" manner, thinking back to the time Dr. Eggman sought to make Sonic his minion by giving him some special cookies.

Within a few minutes, the gang arrived at Meh Burger, ready to try out what Dave had to offer. Several other villagers were already there, most likely for the same thing. Within seconds, Dave came out rolling a table with the tropical-looking cake. "Feast your eyes on this magnificent piece of work, ladies and gentlemen.!" Dave proclaimed in a show man-esque manner. "Form an orderly line and get you a piece of this delicious, mouth-watering cake that I made myself." he added, tempting them even more. However, the instant he said that, Sonic and the others immediately grew suspicious. That cake looked WAY too good to be made by Dave. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Knuckles muttered. They were about to tell the villagers to tread softly, but given their history, those villagers wouldn't listen to a word they said. Not to mention, some had already gotten their piece and were now eating, so it wouldn't have done them any good anyways.

Feeling bold, Sonic and Amy decided to wait and see if anyone was experiencing anything weird, and so far, nothing was happening. After a few more seconds of waiting, they decided to eat their cake piece. Both were amazed at the taste of the cake. "Dang, this is… amazing!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'll have to get me another piece after this." "I second that!" Amy added. Knuckles was about to take a bite out of his, but he heard someone moaning behind him. "Hey, can you keep I down please? I know it looks good, but I doubt it's… that..." he began, but stopped when he noticed that the Mobian wasn't moaning out of happiness, but out of pain. Quick as he could, he knocked Tails' piece away from him, as well as Sonic and Amy's. "Hey, what the heck, Knuckles?!" Sonic asked, mad at Knuckles at what he had just done. "Listen to him Sonic, this cake is evil!" Sticks yelled. "Sticks, how many times must I tell you, the government isn't ALWAYS out to get us?!" Amy asked the feral badger. "Besides, a little cake every now and then never hurt anyone." Amy added. "Yeah, try telling that to THEM." Knuckles retorted, pointing to the other villagers, who were displaying the traits Shadow had developed a while back; the glowing teeth and he sheer agony. Sonic and Amy's eyes widened, realizing what had happened. It WAS a trick, and they walked right into it. "Oh, crud..." they said in unison.

"It hurts my MOHOHOHOHOUTH!" the goat lady yelled, bleating.  
"How can I be in this much pain when I don't even have that many teeth left?!" the old monkey questioned.

"My teeth!" the lady walrus exclaimed. She soon heard her baby in a bucket that was slowly descending down a well. "MY BABY!"

"Some one has GOT to report that lady!" Tails said. How can that baby get into so much trouble time and time again, and the mom NOT learn? "Or at least teach her how to raise a kid." he added. And soon enough, Sonic and Amy fell victim to the cake's effect.

"Ack! Talk about a massive toothache!" Sonic yelled, clutching his mouth.

"What's IN this cake?!" Amy hollered, her mouth in utter pain.

"Two down, three left. Not good odds." Tails said. With Sonic and Amy now out of commission, any attack could be dangerous for them, as well as the village. "Can this get any WORSE?!" Tails asked, worried. "Tails, I may be dumb, but even I'M smart enough to know that whenever SOMEONE says that, something's bound o go wrong." Knuckles pointed out. And like clock-work, a swarm of Bee Bots, Crab Bots, and Bug Bots swept in, attacking in full force. "See what I mean?!" Knuckles asked the yellow, two-tailed fox. "Oh, SHUT UP!" Tails shot back. Putting that aside though, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks leaped into action, taking down robots left and right. But despite their best efforts, the three were grossly outnumbered. Without Sonic and Amy, things got a lot more difficult.

"Yes… YES!" Eggman exclaimed excitedly, watching the action in the village from his screen. "My plan is going swimmingly well. True, there are still three left, but that's a matter easily remedied." "And how, pray tell, *groans* do you intend to do that? Ack..." Shadow inquired, his mouth still in pain. It was getting to the point tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm glad you asked." Eggman replied. "These special Bee Bots utilize similar attributes as the cake, and one well-aimed sting to the mouth is sure to do the trick." "Fair enough, but what about an antidote? Surely this must have some cure." Shadow asked, hoping for some form of relief. He couldn't stand this toothache anymore. "Well I never intended to make one, but the effect should wear off in… oh, say… a week." Eggman explained, slightly smug. "A week?" Shadow asked in disbelief. "A WEEK?!" he asked again, louder and higher than previously. "I can't wait that long! You mean to tell me you made a cake that would put me in unbearable pain, and you didn't even make an antidote, not even for me?!" Shadow askd, astonished and appalled. "Consider any respect I had for you GONE!" he yelled, storming out of Eggman's lab, teleporting out once he completely left the building.

Meanwhile, back at the village, the three remaining heroes were having a rough time dealing with the robots. So many were coming in and attacking in larger numbers, the three could hardly keep up with them anymore. And on top of that, they had to guard the remaining two from attacks as well, so their hands were beyond full. "We can't keep this up!" Knuckles shouted, fighting off numerous Crab Bots. "I know." Tails pointed out. "I KNEW THAT CAKE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Sticks screamed. "Guys, we need to fall back." Tails suggested. "Knuckles, get Sonic and Amy. And Sticks, get a piece of the cake. I have an idea. Maybe I can use it to make an antidote." Nodding in agreement, Knuckles gathered up the two hedgehogs and Sticks got a piece of the cake. Without any hesitation, they all made a break for it to Tails' lab. They had to find a way to put a stop to this, no matter what it takes.

Shadow had arrived in the jungle a good ways away from the village. He had to find some way to get rid of this pain. "Ugh, I can't believe this." Shadow gave in. He only had one hope left, but it went against everything he stood for. "Any other day, I'd say forget it. But my mouth hurts so bad, I have to do it. I've got to get Tails to make a cure." And with that, he set out to find Tails. At this point, he was THAT desperate to be out of pain.


	4. Chapter 4: Examining the Cake

Inside Tails' lab, Tails was examining the cake, trying to figure out what was causing the toothaches. Knuckles and Sticks were outside, keeping watch and making sure no robots tried to attack. Tails took off a piece of the cake and started to examine its contents.  
"OK, seems basic enough right now. I mean there's milk, eggs, sugar, flour, lemon-cake batter, lemon and orange-flavored icing… nothing out of the ordinary." he muttered. This left him baffled that he couldn't find anything wrong with the cake… at first. Upon further inspection, he found an unknown chemical inside the cake. This caught the fox's attention, and he decided to investigate it. However, he had no idea what it was exactly. It was unlike any chemical he's ever seen. However , he was convinced THAT was causing the issue.

"Ha, NOW we're getting somewhere." Tails muttered, pleased at the discovery. He focused his attention on the chemical and began examining it and figuring out what it does and how it works. Once he got done, he called for Knuckles and Sticks to come inside so he can explain his findings. "I think I've found the cause of the toothaches." he stated. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "I'm telling you, government agents are conspiring against us!" Sticks yelled. "...No." Tails said bluntly. "It's some kind off weird, synthetic chemical that puts anyone who consumes it experience unbearable pain in their mouth." he explained. "The good news about that is that it does wear off, but the bad news is that it wears off in a week." "A WEEK?!" Sonic and Amy yelled in unison. "WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" "I know that. I'm going to study this a bit more so I can make an antidote." Tails explained.

Tails got to work, trying to reverse engineer a cure for the odd chemical. However, no matter what he tried, none of the cures worked. "Geez." Tails said, shocked. "Dr. Eggman really stepped his game up. No matter what I try, none of the cures seem to work." "That's because you lack a vital ingredient, furball." a voice behind them said. All five looked around to see Shadow standing there holding a vial of an odd, white liquid. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Tails asked in disbelief. "Probably to fight me." Sonic said dryly. "Any other day, yes." Shadow stated. "But for now, I need help. This pain is unbearable." he admitted. All five were shocked that SHADOW, of ALL Mobians, was asking THEM for help. That was a big deal for them, and a big deal to see Shadow asking them for help in his current situation. Tails took the vial and mixed a small amount of the antidote, using the new ingredient Shadow brought. When he was done, he gave it to Sonic to have him test it out. Tails crossed his fingers, begging for the cure to work on his blue brother-figure. As Sonic pressed the mixture to his lips, the result was instant; his mouth stopped glowing and he felt immediate, soothing relief. Sonic let out a content sign. "WOO! It worked! Thanks Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. "Don't thank me, just give me the cure and shut up!" Shadow snapped. "With an attitude like that, I won't." Tails snapped back. "OH COME ON, TAILS! I'M DESPERATE! I CAN'T LAST ANOTHER SIX DAYS OF THIS NIGHTMARISH PAIN! I BEG YOU! HELP ME!" Shadow begged, actually getting down on his KNEES and interlocking his hands in a begging manner. Tails and the others were shocked to see Shadow brought down to begging on his knees.

However, before Tails had a chance to respond, Eggman's modified Bee Bots burst through the wall, with Dr. Eggman following shortly behind them.  
"You'll pay for stealing that serum from me, you pesky rat!" Eggman shouted. "Robots! ATTACK!" he ordered, sending the special swarm after Tails, Shadow, and the others. "AIM FOR THEIR MOUTHS!"  
"OK, now I'll help you. You and Amy get somewhere safe." Tails told Shadow. "Understood." Shadow agreed. "Sonic! You, Sticks, and Knuckles hold off the Bee Bots long enough for me to make the cure. I'll have to make a lot since multiple villagers were affected!" he then told his three other friends. "You got it, little bro!" Sonic said, giving him a thumbs-up. "OK! Now, GO! GO! GO!" Tails ordered. And with that, Shadow took Amy by the wrist and teleported himself and her to a safer location. Sonic, Sticks, and Knuckles rushed into action, fending of the bots long enough for Tails to make a batch of the antidote. "Remember, guard your mouth! Their normal shots should be similar to regular Bee Bots, but a well-aimed shot to the mouth will put you in a world of hurt!" Sonic warned his two comrades. "It'll send us to a different world?" Knuckles asked. Sonic mentally face-palmed. "IT MEANS DON'T GET SHOT IN THE MOUTH!" Sonic yelled at the muscular echidna. Sonic performed his Spin Dash, taking out several Bee Bots in one fell swoop. Sticks let out her battle cry and pounced on one, then directed the bot's thorax to hit other bots. Knuckles didn't have much of a plan; just hit 'em hard and guard his mouth. Tails was working on the cure fast, but he couldn't go too fast or else he'd risk messing something up and ruin the antidote.

Just as Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks were getting the upper hand, Bug Bots and Crab Bots swarmed in to help the Bee Bots. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sonic screamed. "Is it just me, or has Eggman stepped his game up?" Knuckles asked. "Tails, hurry up with that antidote." Sonic said, getting impatient. "I'm going as fast as I can! Just hold them off for a few more minutes." Tails responded back. "We may not HAVE a few more minutes!" Sonic retorted.

"Uh oh. Tails is making an antidote?" Eggman asked, worried about his plan. "How did he get his hands on the stuff to make it?" As Eggman sat there, trying to figure things out, it suddenly hit him. "Shadow..." he muttered. "How'd he even get it?" "Oh well, no point worrying about it now. Robots! Focus your attention on Tails!" he ordered. Suddenly, the robots turned towards Tails, who was still hard at work. "Oh, jeez!" Sonic said, exasperated. "Hurry up, little guy." Knuckles told Tails. "I'm trying! It's not as easy as you'd think!" Tails retorted.

Knuckles and Sticks stood by Tails, making sure none of the robots could get to him while Sonic got up close and personal, taking down robot after robot with his Spin Dash. But even still, it wasn't enough; so many were coming in at once, they could hardly keep up. And on top of that, some of the Bee Bots went around behind the heroes, planning a surprise attack. However, Sticks' ear twitched and saw the Bee Bots, their stingers aimed right at Tails. "TAILS! WATCH OUT!" she yelled. This shook Tails out of his work and he looked up, seeing the Bee Bots. And before they could fire at him, Sticks tackled Tails down, taking a shot meant for him. "ACK!" she yelled in pain. "Uh oh! Sticks is down!" Tails yelled. Dr. Eggman merely laughed in triumph. His plan had gone much better than he expected. "DANG IT TAILS! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" Sonic yelled impatiently. "I'm almost done. I just gotta stir the mixture, then it'll be complete." Tails explained.

Finally, after several minutes of combining and mixing the antidote, Tails was done. "FINISHED!" Tails yelled out in triumph. "Here Sonic. Take this to Amy and Shadow. You're faster than I am." he told Sonic. "Can do, little bro." Sonic replied, giving him a thumbs-up. Tails gave him the antidote, and Sonic bolted out, looking for Amy and Shadow. "NO!" Eggman shouted. His plan was falling apart. "Well, at least I'll handle you three. Especially you, you pesky furball!" he said in anger, referring to Tails on his last sentence.

All the bots had their weapons set on Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks, as well as surrounding them completely. Knuckles had gotten tired during the fight, and Sticks was now unable to. And as for Tails, he wasn't prepared to, and now because they're surrounded, he can't. "You may've foiled this plan, but at least I'll walk away with the knowledge I've defeated you three." Eggman told them, a slight smug tone evident in his voice. "Not… * **pant** * good odds." Knuckles panted. "I know." Tails responded, his hands gently rubbing Sticks shoulders, trying to comfort her because of her current situation. As the three heroes sat there, waiting for the worst, and blast of red energy blasted through several robots, as well as a blue blur and a projectile hammer. "WHAT?!" Eggman asked in disbelief. He turned around to see Sonic, Shadow, and Amy standing before him, their mouths no longer glowing and no longer in pain. "Glad we made it just in time." Sonic said. "I'll say." Tails responded with a smile. "Well, well, well, Doctor." Shadow began, taking several steps towards Eggman. "You and I have some unfinished business to take care of." he added, cracking his knuckles, and red energy building up within his body. "LET'S GET 'EM!" Amy shouted, charging forth. "RIGHT! HERE WE GO!" Sonic added, Spin Dashing forward. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, shooting several bolts of energy forward at the robots.

Within no time, the bots had been completely destroyed. "Grr! Another one of my evil plans, ruined!" Eggman yelled in defeat. "Oh, shut up." Shadow said coldly, picking up a Bee Bot and blasting Eggman square in the mouth. Dr. Eggman shouted out in pain as his mouth began to glow. "Don't worry, Eggman Your pain should end in about a week." Shadow told him with an evil smile and a smug tone. "Next time we * **ACK** * meet, I will * **ACK** * emerge the victor." Eggman warned them, his hand clutching his mouth in agony. He took off in his pod, heading back to the base to rest and wait for the pain to end.

"Well, now time to make more of that cure for the rest of the village." Tails said, getting the stuff to make it. "You'll need more of that special ingredient." Shadow pointed out. "Luckily, I can get it for you pretty easy, and I'm in a good mood right now." And with that, Shadow teleported out of Tails' lab, going out to get some more of the ingredient for Tails so that he can cure the rest of the villagers.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

It took Tails a good while, but he eventually made enough of the antidote, and soon everyone was released with a clean bill of health. After what had happened, they decided to just relax and chill on the beach.

"Whew." Tails sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that's over with." "You bet." Sonic said, one arm draped over Amy's shoulder. "I still say there was a-" Sticks began, but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. "I swear, Sticks, one more comment about this being a government conspiracy, and I'll put your head under my foot then twist it." Shadow said, annoyed. Sticks' eyes widened at his comment, and she immediately shut up. "...DANG." Knuckles said, shocked.

"So, Shadow, we made a pretty good team back there, huh?" Sonic asked. "Don't expect this to become a regular thing, Sonic." Shadow retorted. "I only came to you guys because I was desperate. I'm still your superior, and I'm still not one of your friends." Shadow stated, getting up and getting ready to leave. "But… I do thank you for helping me out." Shadow admitted. "Anytime, Shads." Sonic said. And with that, Shadow waved them goodbye and teleported out.

"I wonder how ole' Egghead's doing?" Knuckles asked, slight smirk forming on his face. "I don't know, but he's got what he deserves." Amy said unsympathetically.

"ACK! ORBOT! CUBOT! DO WE HAVE ANYTHING TO MAKE THE ANTIDOTE?!" Eggman practically screamed. "Sadly, no. It seems all of the one special ingredient was stolen." Orbot replied. "Yeah, and they're missing, too." Cubot added cluelessly. Orbot shook his head and facepalmed. "I think that was already established." Orbot bluntly said. "Anyways, Doctor, we also found a note for you." he added, passing Eggman the slip of paper. Eggman took it from him and began to read it.

 _ **Dear Dr. Eggman,**_

 _ **This is just a little payback for what you've done to me. Next time, think twice before you turn me into one of your stupid guinea pigs. Just remember; don't fan he flames if you can't take the heat.  
Sincerely,  
Shadow the Hedgehog :)**_

Eggman crumpled up the note and growled in anger. Not only had Shadow stole from him, TWICE, but then he decided to TROLL him! Eggman, at this point, was beyond mad.

"SHAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOW! ACK!" he screamed before clutching his mouth. "I'll get you next time!"

 ***And with that, this story is finally done. I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to comment if you did, or leave me a critique so I can know what to work on in the future. Anyways, without further ado, this is Foxboy614, signing off. Peace out!**


End file.
